You light my way
by Tamaly
Summary: A mystrious young gril coms to Trunks' resque in the cell games...and all hell brakes loose! TrunksOC
1. Prolog Memories

**Prolog _Memories_**

'_Me'_ Mind speak

'Me' Thoughts

"Me" Words

Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

(A/N: This is in the cell games just after Goku dies)

The dust blew around, something wasn't right. Then, out of nowhere, a blast came and hit Trunks.

He had no time to react, so he just stared, and waited for death, as he watched his life pass before his eyes.

All the death, all the destruction, all the pain...it was awful.

Out of all the memories 2 stood out the most.

The first was when Gohan died,

And the second was...

Flashback

It was just like any other battle with the androids. Trunks was badly beaten, but still fighting.

When suddenly, 18 stopped her brother, and smirked.

"Let's have some fun with him bro"18 said, sinisterly.

17 gave her a funny look before it dawned on him, and he nodded.

'This could be fun' he thought.

"I thought we were already having fun" Trunks said pulling them out of their musings.

"Oh trust me, this will be much more fun" 18 said. 17 smirked "For us" he added, evilly.

Then 17 was knocking his feet out from under him, and he was on his back on the ground.

17, before Trunks could react, had put his arms above his head, legs spread. Then he pined him to the ground with ki rings.

He then crouched next to him.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Trunks stuttered in terror, doing his best to get free, but failing do to his injuries.

"Having fun" 17 sneered.

18 walked over and crouched on the other side of him.

'Grate, just grate' He thought 'I'm pined to the ground with 2 evil androids hanging over me.

What are they gonna do? Torture me? Just leave me here for the birds? I can just see it on the news now

"Earths last hope found dead with strange (A/N: Ki) burns all over his body" Or "Earths last hope pecked to death by hungry birds"

He shook his head, trying to clear it.

Then he herd "Rock, paper, scissors!"

'Huh?' He thought 'Stone me to death? Aw, come on at least make this original! Using scissors is a new way to cut people up,

but still not as original as other things I can thing of. What would they do with paper? Hmmm...

PAPER CUTS! BRILLIANT! Let me bleed to death from PAPER CUTS! Now THAT'S original!...

Ok, I'm going nuts.'

Meanwhile 17&18 were still at a tie, when got 18 frustrated and blasted her bother.

"I win" She said.

Then she turned to Trunks.

He snapped out of his musings to see 18 staring at him, a sinister smile on her face.

She looked down at him, and began to take of his jacket.

The sudden realization in his eyes and sheer terror on his face excited her to no end.

Meanwhile 17 got up and brushed him self off.

"I think I like 'ladies first' better" he muttered.

Then he walked over 18 & Trunks, whose jacket was now on the ground.

"Aww come on 18, don't start without me!"

"Well, YOU were sitting on your ass!"

"Feh, you put me there"

"Oh, shut up! You got to go first with the other one, and look what happened!"

"Kami, you're STILL angry about that?"

"Yes"

"Damn, you hold grudges for along time"

Sigh "Fine. Just hurry up and get over here" 18 said, taking of Trunks' shirt.

Now, Trunks was struggling harder than ever, trying to escape his horrible fate, but the only the only thing he succeeded in was getting a ki ring around his waist.

18 ran her hands down Trunks' chest, stopping once to give his nipples a ruff, painful squeeze that made Trunks squirm.

17 smiled evilly "I think I'll watch for now"

18 glared at him. 'He always has to win' she thought.

Then she shook her head and went back to what she was doing.

When her hands found his belt, he went rigid.

"What's the matter Trunks, never been in a woman before?"

At that, he started cursing in his mined.

He thought every swear he knew.

Slowly, she took his belt off, and slid her hand in his boxers.

Trunks went beet red.

18 grasped his penis, then gasped at his size.

"**HOLY SHIT!" **18 yelled.

Trunks looked away, trying to convince himself this wasn't happening...it didn't work.

"What?" 17 asked.

18 quickly took off his pants and boxers, to make shore she wasn't imagining things, and gaped at him.

Trunks was turning redder by the second, and doing his best to get free.

17 walked over to them to see what she was staring at.

Once he did, his jaw dropped.

18 recovered quickly and turned to 17.

"Gee, 17, I guess I'm _glad_ you got the other one, considering this ones at lest _twice_ the size yours was.

And _he_ was twice the size of all the other humans"

17 glared at her "Well, just make shore to keep him alive long enough for me to have some fun with him" he said, still to stunned to say anything more.

Trunks wanted to die.

The evil androids he'd hated all his life were gaping at his naked form and making remarks on how big his dick was.

That was it, his life sucked.

Then he gasped. Apparently, 18 had recovered from her shock, and was now stroking his penis with one hand, and massaging his balls with the other.

He had to get away, he just had to.

_'Trunks can you here me?"_ He heard in his head.

_'Gohan! Is it really you?'_

_'Yes. I'm at king kai's planet. Trunks, I heard what was happening got over here as quick as I could._

_Now, I want you to listen to me ok?'_

'_Ok'_

_'Good now do **Exactly** what they tell you to, and **Do not** struggle.'_

_'But--'_

_'No buts. Look I need you to do this. I know it sucks, trust me, but if you struggle it'll only hurt more.'_

_'More?'_

_'Ah. You got 18 first. Anyway, when 17 comes over, it's gonna hurt. If you struggle with him, he will slowly break every bone in your body._

_I should know, that's what happened to me. Just do what he says. The world, not to mention your mother, can't afford to lose you._

_I have to go now, goodbye, Trunks, and good luck. Not to be mean but I hope I don't see you again for along time.'_

_"No gohan, don't leave me!' _But it was too late. He was already gone.

'Gohan...' he thought miserably. Tears came to his eyes.

Then he was violently snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality when he felt 18's mouth encase him.

He bit his lip to keep from crying out. He would do as Gohan told him to, but he would not give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

She continued her torture until she got him hard, then she sat up.

He noticed at some point she had stripped. He went even redder than before.

"Aww, how cute. Little Trunks is blushing. Let's start the real fun now."

'NO' he thought panicking.

But there was nothing he could do. She saddled his hips and smiled.

He shut his eyes tightly as she impaled herself on him.

"Trunks" She moaned "Kami your big"

She rocked her hips against his, constantly moaning his name.

When, finally, after what seemed like a life time to Trunks, he felt her walls tighten around him, and she screamed.

All of it was too much for him, and he spilled his seed deep within her.

Afterwards, she rolled off him still breathing hard.

"Wow. That looked like fun. Is it my turn yet?" 17 asked.

All she could do was nod.

"Good." He said, then he turned to Trunks. "Hey kid looks like you wore my sister out. You must be good."

17 used the ki rings to flip Trunks over so he was on his hands and knees.

'I don't like the looks of this' Trunks thought to himself.

He heard 17's clothes hit the ground.

17 walked over and kneeled in front of him.

Trunks looked up to see 17's already hard dick in his face.

"Suck it" 17 commanded.

He was about to object when Gohan's words came back to him.

_'Just do what he says. The world, not to mention your mother, can't afford to lose you'_

'Alright Gohan, I trust you.' Trunks thought.

17 moaned when Trunks took him into his mouth.

17 started to mouth fuck Trunks, and just when Trunks didn't think he could take any more, 17 pulled out.

Silently, 17 got up and walked behind Trunks, and knelt between his legs, putting his hands on his hips and positioned himself at his entrance.

"By the way kid, this is gonna hurt" He panted.

With no other warning, Trunks felt himself tear, and let out a blood curdling cry of pain.

"Kami, your so tight"17 moaned.

17 continued thrusting in and out until finally, he spilled his seed in Trunks' ass, 17's hot seed stinging Trunks' wounds.

17 got up and staggered over to get his clothes. At some point 18 had gotten dressed.

As soon as 17 was dressed they flew off with out another word.

Suddenly the ki rings were gone, and he dropped to the ground.

He curled into a ball and sobbed. He felt used and dirty. No one would EVER find out about this, not even his mother.

He would make sure of it. After a while, he got up and grabbed his clothes, and flew to a nearby stream.

He scrubbed off all evidence of what had happened, then put his clothes back on, and flew home.

When he got there his mother freaked. Asking him repeatedly if he was ok.

"I'm fine" He lied.

But she had noticed the haunted look in his eyes, not to mention he flinched when she touched him.

She suspected what happened but didn't ask, since he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

But once he went to bed, she cried for him.

It happened allot more than he wanted to remember, but the first time always was the worst.

EndFlashback

As he awoke...

He'd never wanted to relive any of it, but what choice did he have?

But he though it strange that the only pain he had felt was what felt like a burn on his chest.

Then he thought he felt someone's lips touch his, and the burning sensation was gone.

When he opened his eyes, he saw deep blue eyes staring at him.

To Be Continued

Yay for me! The first chapter of my first fanfic is done!

Review, Review, Review!

Just don't send in things that go something like:

THIS STORY FUCKING SUCKS! GO CRAWL IN TO A HOLE AND DIE!

K? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1 The Blue Eyed Girl

**Chapter 1 _The Blue Eyed Girl_**

'_Me'_ Mind speak

'Me' Thoughts

"Me" Words

Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

'That must be painful' she thought, looking down at the burn on his chest.

She had been a little too late at saving him, and as a result, the ki burn.

She couldn't just use iyasu to heal him, it would take too much out of her.

She'd have to use chiyu chuu to heal his burn.

The girl leaned over him "Sorry Trunks, but it'll heal you." She whispered, though she knew very well he was unconscious.

He seemed to be having a nightmare, because he was unnaturally tense.

Her lips gently touched his.

As soon as she pulled away, he opened his eyes.

She was still hanging over him, waiting for him to wake up, when he leaped away, knocking her against the wall in the process.

"Owwww..." She whined, rubbing her back.

Trunks looked at her, as if confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Who are you?"

'He sounds...scared' she thought.

She tilted her head slightly to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"Who...Are...You?" he said slowly.

She giggled "Persistent, aren't we? Anyway, my name's Tamara(1)"

He didn't know how to ask his next question.

"Do you...uhhhh... want to take over the world?"

At first, she just stared at him...then she burst out laughing.

When she finally stopped laughing she stood up.

"Yes! This world will be MINE! MWA HAHAHAHAHAH!

Only a fool would challenge me! Come quietly like many others before you, and perhaps I shall let you live!

After all, foolish mortals such as you were made to be ruled by me!"

When he got into a fighting stance, she fell to her knees, then rolled on the ground laughing.

"I was JOKING" Was all she managed to get out before being lost in another fit of laughter.

"Oh" He said, bringing on yet another fit of laughter.

When he blushed and looked away, he noticed they were in a cave.

Then a thought accrued to him.

She had just stopped laughing when he asked "Are you an angel?"

She burst out laughing again, but this time she stayed on her feet.

He took the time she was laughing to study her.

She was about 5 feet tall with blood red hair that stopped just before the ground, but he knew it had to be longer since she wore a braided crown of it on her head.

His eyes widened when he saw her skin. It was pure white.

He already knew she had deep blue eyes from when he woke up.

Her figure was like an hourglass, but her chest was a bit...smaller than normal.

He felt something deep within him stir when he looked at her, but he wasn't sure what it was.

And her power level was about... It was all he could do to keep his jaw from hitting the ground. It was off the charts.

"How old are you?" his voice shook with fear.

"14"

"What!"

She just smiled at him.

'Oooooh shit' He thought 'she's 14 and already has that kind of power? Hope I can get her on our side'

"Do your parents know where you are?"

"Mom? Sort of"

"No dad?"

"Nah. Men in my dimension are assholes"

"Your dimension?"

"Huh? Oh, right, let me explain. I'm from another dimension where you and your friends are the best TV show in the galaxy!

An 'acquaintance' of mine is a scientist and made a dimensional portal. Then he bribed me that if he gave me one of the devices

that made the portals I would...give him my virginity"

"What? But your only 14!"

"I know. Anyway I said I wanted to know if it worked and that if he would give me one for 3 hours so I could try it out, then it was a deal."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down, Trunks! Now he knew I wouldn't just stay here because of mom and the cats, so he agreed.

I came hear and saved you from Cell, I got you out of the way a little too late so you had a burn.

I healed you and you know the rest."

"So...your gonna do it?"

She smiled "No. I have a plan."

She was silent for too long in Trunks' opinion.

"So" she finally said "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, do me the honor of tricking Dr. Aku Tegome and...taking my Virginity?"

To Be Continued

YAY! It's DONE! Thank you for reading!

REVIEW!

(1) Ta-mar-a. Tamara


	3. Chapter 2 Behind Closed Caves

**Chapter 2 _Behind Closed Caves_**

'_Me'_ Mind speak

'Me' Thoughts

"Me" Words

Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

"WHAT? But that doesn't help solve this!" Trunks screamed in shock.

"Yes it does." Tamara said calmly "He'll think he's taking my virginity, when really, it'll already be gone"

Trunks blushed "But, I thought there were...differences...in what it, uhhhhhhh...feels...like for men when they're...with...a, um, virgin." Trunks stuttered with embarrassment.

"Oh, that? I wouldn't worry about it. I highly doubt he's ever been with a virgin before, and if he has, it was so long ago he probably doesn't remember what it felt like."

"Look, why don't I just--"

"You can't just knock him out because when he woke up, he'd come after us, and most likely take me as his personal toy for the rest of his life.

And you can't kill him because he's the only one who knows how to use the machine to get me here, so you'd be stuck in my world, and so would I."

Trunks scratched the back of his head. "How would he catch you if you're so strong? And how are you going to get back if you can't use the device?"

Tamara gave him a smile that made his heart soar.

"Because, he could just imagine himself stronger than me and then step through the portal, that's how it works.

And he used the device so now I have, errr, had, 3 hours to get back. If I don't then I'm stuck here without mom or the cats."

"Oh...ok, why me and how long do you have left?"

"Well, you were in trouble, you're the hottest guy ever, your sweet, kind and caring, not to mention how adorable you are when you blush!"

Trunks guessed she said the last one because he was blushing under all her praise.

"And, last and least, I know you would try not to hurt me, where as Dr. Tegome would do it just for kicks!"

"What." He said, trying to stay calm.

For some reason the thought of someone hurting this girl awakened a burning rage in him that he didn't know existed.

"Yah. He's sadistic like that. I mean it always hurts girls there first time but it would be a living hell if it was him.

Makes me wonder how his wife died, if you catch my drift!"

This he saw no humor in. It just made things worse. When there was the probability of her being hurt it was bad enough, now there was the possibility of her dying.

But after the flashback he'd just had, he doubted he could do anything about it.

"As for your other question, I have about two and a half hours."

"Tamara...I don't think--"

"Look" She cut him off "I know I'm not the best looking girl the world has to offer, plus you deserve allot better than me, but, if you could do this for me,

not only would I be in your debt, but if you wish, you wouldn't have to see me again.

Of course, you still don't have to do it, I could get someone else to do it I'm sure, I just wanted you to know the opti--"

She was cut off when Trunks embraced her.

"No" He whispered "I won't let him do any more than I have to. I _WILL NOT _let you turn out like me. You're too..._happy_"

She felt tears hit her shoulder. It was then she realized how many nerves she must have hit "Trunks...I'm so sorry. I didn't know--"

She was once again cut off as Trunks tentatively pressed his lisp against hers.

"_Do not_ pity me, Tamara, not another soul knows about this part of my past for that reason" He said once he'd pulled away enough to speak.

She was too stunned too do anything but nod.

He pulled her close again and rested his head on hers. He slid a hand under the back of her shirt, running it up and down her back.

"Tamara you're sure about this?"

"No. But do it any way"

"Alright" He said, Bringing hand around and up an under-developed breast.

Slowly he took his hand away and slid off her shirt. Her sports bra was next to go.

When he went for her belt, however, he got a surprise. It wrapped around his hand as soon as he touched it.

"Y-you're a S-SAIYIN!"

"Huh? Oh, I forgot to tell you about that. Sorry."

"How could you 'forget' you're a SAIYIN!"

She kissed him. "That's how"

"Oh...ok" he said not quite caring any more.

When he slid her pants off he noticed she was bare foot.

Out of nowhere he scooped her into his arms, and carried her over to the bed he'd been laying on when he woke up.

He set her down next to it so they could finish undressing.

She turned to him and began to take off his jacket, when he visibly tensioned.

"Trunks? Are you ok?" She asked, curious as to what was wrong.

He shook his head. "I...I'm fine."

She gave him a look that said 'Bullshit'.

"Really. I'm ok" Trunks was beginning to think he couldn't hide anything from this girl.

She sighed "If you say so."

She finished taking off his jacket and went for his shirt.

Once it was on the ground, her hands found his belt. She unbuckled it and pulled it off.

When she looked up at him to make sure it was ok, she saw he was blushing madly.

She giggled. 'He's so cute' she thought.

"What?"

"You're blushing. It's so cute!"

He turned redder.

Trunks looked at her "So...um...how do you want to do this...?"

She was looking at him expectantly.

"Ok..." He said. Obviously she was waiting for him to lead.

'Hmmmmm...' He thought 'I need to turn her on...' Instantly he thought of the time he'd visited Master Roshi with Gohan and his mother when he was little.

He couldn't sleep, so he went downstairs to watch TV, unfortunately Master Rosh lived so far out on the ocean he couldn't get cable.

So he found a tape and popped it in. When it came on, he saw a woman taking off her clothes. Then a man came over to her.

He didn't quite understand what happened next, but the next day when he'd asked his mother about it, she'd chassed Roshi all over the island screaming about 'putting those videos up his ass'. When Gohan woke up and asked what the fuss was about Trunks told him about the 'Strange video'.

Gohan was laughing for a week.

Now he understood why.

Too bad none of that stuff would work.

He'd just have to wing this, and hope he could make it somewhat pleasant for her.

Trunks began to kiss Tamara's throat lightly and worked down toward her chest.

He licked her skin experimentally and looked up in concern when she gasped in surprise, then he smiled as he saw the passion he was beginning to feel mirrored in her eyes. Looking in her hooded eyes, he caressed one breast with his hand while he lathed her other breast with his tongue.

Tamara was shocked, pleasantly so. Her whole body felt soft, yet charged. Her skin sensitive to even the slight breeze wafting through the cave.

Every hair on her body stood at attention, craving his touch. She had thought this would be quick, easy, and slightly painful.

She never realized how soul-deep lovemaking could be. She didn't want this to stop, ever. What would she do if he never wanted to see her again after this?

How would she survive? Trunks' hot breath on her stomach as his kisses roved lower on her body brought her back to the here, the now.

Trunks was giving her a gift, and she would deal with the future later, no matter the heartbreak to come.

In the split second before Trunks kissed her in the most intimate way, she realized she loved him.

She knew she wanted him to feel the same bone-deep pleasure she was, and began lightly running her smooth nails across his back.

His moan of pleasure assured her she was on the right track.

Trunks hadn't realized the intense pleasure touching another person could bring and was completely unprepared for the electrifying jolt that shot through him at her touch. He scooped her up and laid her on the bed. For a moment he could only stare at the perfection with passion-filled blue eyes waiting for him. Him!

What would it be like to see her, hold her, love her, every day?

She lifted her arms to him, to caress him, to bring him to her.

He stepped out of his pants and boxers and joined her on the bed, his kisses blazing a trail of liquid fire through her veins as he explored every inch of her.

She wanted him, wanted him to feel this fire that was consuming her. She flipped him to his back, gently yet eagerly.

She missed his momentary look of panic, for which he was glad. She kissed a trail form his lips down to the base of his throat and smiled as she felt his pulse accelerate.

She felt powerful, to have the ability to make his insides shake as he had hers.

She caressed his chest, marveling at how strong he was, how he was firm where she was soft, at how well they matched each other.

She gripped his throbbing manhood and began stroking him up and down, first with her hands, then with her lips and tongue.

She watched as his hands gripped the bed sheets, then met his eyes as she swallowed him little by little.

How could this vixen be a virgin? He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He had to have her, NOW!

Trunks grasped Tamara by the shoulders and pulled her under him. He reached between her legs and felt her hot center wet and ready.

He was glad she was close to climax, it would lessen the momentary pain.

He positioned himself at her opening, then looked at her.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded.

Slowly, he went in. When he felt the resistance, he stopped.

"This might hurt a little" He said. He was determined to make this the last time he hurt her.

She nodded again.

Quickly, so as to not prolong her pain, he broke her barrier.

She let out a little squeak of pain, the only noise she'd made so far, and shut her eyes tight.

He gave her a concerned look and held still. Once the pain subsided, she smiled at him.

Slowly, he began to make love to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Trunks" She whispered. She knew he wasn't going in all the way, so she decided to fix that.

She met his next thrust, forcing him in all the way.

"Tamara" He gasped. Luckily, he took the hint.

She was quickly reaching climax, and so was he.

When he felt her walls tighten around him, he let loose all he'd been holding in, and came deep within her.

Carefully he pulled out, then rolled off her.

"Are you ok? It didn't hurt too much did it?"

She rolled onto her side and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do you want to play the question game?"

He gave her a funny look.

"What's the question game?"

"You don't know what the question game is?"

"Come on, answer my question!"

"I win"

He looked at her curiously. Then he figured it out.

"Oh"

She laughed.

"Wanna do it again?"

"Play the question game?"

"No"

"Then wha-oh."

She smiled at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"...Alright"

He got on top of her, and they started all over again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finished Tamara got up and put on her clothes.

"It's time for me to go" She said.

"Already?"

"Yeah. He's got an hour and 15 minutes with me, plus mom has to catch the cats and get there. So I'll see you in about 2 hours."

"Ok."

She turned to leave.

"Oh, Tamara?"

"Yeah?"

"...Good luck"

She turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks"

Then she walked out of the cave.

To Be Continued

MWA HAHAHAHA! Chapter 2 is DONE!

REEEEVIEWWW!


	4. Chapter 3 Hell

**Chapter 3 _Hell_**

'_Me'_ Mind speak

'Me' Thoughts

"Me" Words

Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Tamara stepped though the portal. "I'm back!" She called.

"You don't have to yell." Came a voice from behind her "I'm not deaf yet"

"Oh, hello Dr."

"Formalities, formalities. What happened to Aku?"

"The payment for the portal device killed my opinion of you"

He sighed, but before he could speak, Tamara spoke up.

"Come on, let's get this over with, Dr." She spat.

"Oh, so eager to loose your virginity?"

She glared at him.

He chuckled, "Ah, so feisty. I'll have to put you it your place."

Dr. Tegome grabbed Tamara's wrist.

"Come with me" He commanded, pulling her toward a door in the lab.

Reluctantly, she followed.

When he opened the door, Tamara noticed that it was a bed room.

She knew he spent most of his time in the lab, but this was ridicules.

He dragged her over to the bed, then thru her on it.

"Strip" He commanded

She did as she was told, if only because she wanted to see Trunks again.

"Good girl. Now lay down."

Once she had, he tied her to the bed.

He ran his hands down her body tracing every curve.

"Mmmmmm, mmmmmmm. You look tasty"

"Turn on the timer"

"Oh, yes, i almost forgot. But I'll be the one giving orders from now on" He sneered.

"Fine"

Out of nowhere, he punched her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled.

"Did i say you could speak?"

She gave him an evil glare that would make Vegeta envious. At the momentary flicker of fear in his eyes, she smiled.

She was doing her best not to move her arms. Most people knew that the one thing that would quickly send her into a panic was not being able to move her arms.

If she held still she could fool herself into thinking she could move her arms.

Then she noticed the wall beside the bed, and was vary, VARY glad she'd had Trunks take her virginity.

It was covered with whips and chains and things of the sort.

'Wonder bar' She thought 'I'm stuck with a sadistic bastard for an hour and 15 minutes, and to top it all off, he's 62!'

"Now, let the games begin!" he said with all too much joy.

Then he began to take things off the wall.

Meanwhile Trunks had gotten dressed, and was sitting on a rock facing where he assumed the portal to be, When Krillen landed next to him.

"Trunks! Are you ok? Everyone's out looking for you! Where were you? I thought i saw a girl rescue you, but no one would believe me! Then the dragon said you were alive

and..." Trunks stopped listening, he had more important things to think about, Tamara for example.

Why had she chosen him? How bad had he hurt her? How could she be a saiyin? What would happen when she retuned? What if she didn't return?

Of course, the question that was hunting him the most about her was: What if she gets pregnant? They hadn't used any sort of protection, so it was possible.

And what about him? He was getting angrier by the second, but why? What was this feeling he got from Tamara?

Why had he felt so protective of her? Why had all thoughts of everything else left his mind when he was with her?

Then there was this Dr. Tegome person. Just how old was this...this thing? Would he keep his word? Would he hurt her? Or worse, kill her?

He cracked his knuckles one by one, unconsciously raising his power level and scaring Krillen.

"Uhhhh...Trunks? Are you ok Buddy?" he asked, nervously backing away.

Trunks ignored him again. He had so many questions bouncing around in his head, and only one person could answer them. Tamara.

"Trunks? Trunks! Hey, earth to Trunks!" Krillen was saying.

"Don't yell i can hear you" Trunks said coolly.

"Oh, good! Trunks, Are you ok? Does this have to do with that little girl i saw saving you? You look like your waiting for someone"

He pondered how to say this, then settled on something that would keep Krillen guessing.

"I'm waiting for a girl tuned woman to young" he stated plainly.

"Huh?"

But Trunks was ignoring him again. The thought of Tamara dying was ringing in his mind, as if taunting him to rescue her,

and why shouldn't he? She shouldn't have to go though the same hell he'd been through. Why couldn't he go through the portal and save her?

Her words rang in his ears, _I know you would try not to hurt me, where as Dr. Tegome would do it just for kicks!_

_He's sadistic like that. Makes me wonder how his wife died._

Then her beautiful smile came into his mind. Would that smile be gone?

'Damn it!' He thought 'How much longer do i have to wait?' He looked at his watch.

"30 MINUETS! That's it?" He burst out jumping Krillen "Grrrrrrrrrrr...**I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!**" He screamed, hitting Super Saiyin 2 accidentally and unknowingly.

"I'm s-s-sorry Trunks!" Krillen sputtered, not quite knowing what he did wrong.

But Trunks wasn't listening. He tuned and flew into the portal, leaving one vary confused Krillen in his wake.

Once he landed in the lab, Trunks scanned the building for Tamara.

'There!' He thought 'To the left' He walked over and flung the door open.

Tamara had been thinking of the past few hours as well, though she was consonantly being distracted by pain instead of Krillen.

Dr. Tegome had already used most of the tools from the wall and had started to have sex with her when the door burst open.

She and Dr. Tegome looked at the door, but when she saw who it was, her eyes filled with tears and she looked away.

Tamara didn't want him to see her this way.

"Oh, is this the young man your obsessed with? Not a vary good first impression ne?"

Trunks was instantly infuriated at the seen. Tamara was bated and bloodied, not to mention she wouldn't look at him.

He drew his sword.

"Get...Away...From...Her...NOW!" He screamed.

"My, my feisty as well i see. Wait your turn, you can have her after I'm done with her."

"**GET OFF HER NOW!**"

"Now now" Dr. Tegome said nervously "No need to use that tone"

He got up. "She's all yours!"

Trunks' eyes widened when he saw the extent of her injuries. But strangely, her face was undamaged.

"What did you do to her?" He hissed.

"I just had a little fun is all"

That was the last straw for Trunks. _His_ Tamara was in pain, and all the...the THING that put her there could say was:

I just had a little fun?

"BASTARD!" He screamed "YOU WILL DIE!"

He raised his sword above his head and with one well-aimed swing, Dr. Tegome Was dead.

Then he dropped his sword, also dropping out of his new found power level, and ran to Tamara.

"Tamara!" He cried, panicking.

He freed her from her restrains and swept her into his arms.

Tamara couldn't bring herself to look at him. Not after what he'd just walked in on.

"Tamara? Why won't you look at me?" There were tears in his voice, he knew, but he really didn't care.

The tears she had been holding in the whole time fell from her eyes then.

She tuned to him, and buried her face in his chest.

"Trunks!" She sobbed "Why are you here?"

"Tamara...i-i don't know. I'm sorry. But i really don't. Are you gonna be ok?"

She sniffed "Yeah"

He sighed in relief "Thank Kami! I was so scared!"

She looked away.

"Tamara? What's wrong?"

She staid silent.

"Please tell me? I can't help you if you don't."

"Trunks..." She whispered "I-I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"That you had to see that"

By the look on her face he could see she was ashamed.

"Is that what this is all about?" He said, gently brushing her hair out of her face "Tamara, There's nothing to be ashamed

of. If anyone should be ashamed, it's me."

"Why?"

"Because, i took your virginity, then killed the reason for it _after _he touched you."

"Oh, Trunks, you worry too much."

She buried her face deeper into his chest.

"Trunks..." She whispered.

"Hmmm?" He answered, running his hands though her hair.

"...Nothing"

"Ok. Well, let's get you cleaned up."

He stood, clutching Tamara close.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Second door on the right."

He easily found it. To his surprise, it was extremely well furnished.

A marble claw-foot tub with the wall built in around two of its sides, the rack next to it for shampoo had beautiful designs of mermaids, pegasus, griffins, and other creatures of legend.

A sink made of amethyst with a snake head faucet. The shower head was a unicorn's head, its horn tilted to give the impression of healing or cleansing.

He guessed that was where the water came out. And to top it all off, there was a fountain in the middle of the floor, more mythical creatures decorated it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tamara said.

"Yeah" He looked down at her. The room seamed to pale in comparison to her.

Suddenly, he noticed she was naked. He blushed and looked away.

Tamara giggled.

"Come on Trunks! It's not like you haven't seen this before!"

"Yeah, i guess" He said, tightening his grip on her.

She winced as he hit one of her more painful burses.

"Tamara?" He said, alarmed.

"I-It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it"

"Bullshit. He hurt you!"

"Trunks, I'll be fine! Really!"

"I wish i hadn't killed him"

"Why?"

"So i could kill him again"

She laughed.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"I don't know, i haven't had the chance to try."

"Oh...right...can you try?"

"I don't want to"

"Why?"

"Cause you'd have to put me down"

He gave her a funny look. "Huh?"

She smiled. "Nothing. Sure, I'll give it a try"

"Ok, but you don't have to if you don't want to"

"Trunks, don't worry about me. Once i rode my bike home after i broke my leg. I think i can stand with a few bruises."

"Yeah, i guess so"

He set her down and walked over to the tub. Now he noticed there was a fairy sitting on the facet.

He turned on the water, and once he was shore it was the right temperature, he plugged the drain.

He walked back over to Tamara, and scooped her back into his arms.

Slowly, he took her hair out of the braided crown. It must have been 10 feet long.

He ran his fingers though it. She was beautiful. He never wanted to stop touching her.

"You should keep your hair long." She said, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh. Why?"

"You look older. And if at all possible, even more handsome."

He blushed. Then he carried her over to the tub. He laid her down in it and turned the water off.

Grabbing a wash cloth and a bar of soap, he knelt beside her. He got the soap wet and lathered it on his hands.

Once he was shore that he couldn't get any more soap on his hands, he started to wash Tamara off.

He loved the way she leaned into his touch. Slowly, he worked his way down her body, but when he came to her thighs, she squirmed away from his touch.

"Tamara? What's wrong? Did i hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you shore?"

"Yeah"

"...If you say so"

But when he began to wash her thighs again, she squirmed and giggled. He looked at her and quickly figured it out.

"Tamara..." he said, a mischievous look in his eyes "Are you ticklish?"

"Uhhhh...no?"

He got an evil smirk.

"Oh really? Well then if i were to do something like this..."

He started tickling the inside of her thighs.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEE! TRUNKS! CUT IT OUT!" She laughed. Kicking her legs and splashing him.

"Then i wouldn't get a reaction like that." He finished.

"R-Right"

Once he was shore she was clean he picked her up and dried her off. Occasionally stopping to tickle her.

"Tamara, do you have any clothes here?" He asked.

"No. But in the room next to this one there are some of the Dr.'s wife's clothes." Tamara said, cautiously watching his hands to make shore he didn't tickle her again.

"Ok"

He carried her to the room she had indicated and set her down.

She walked over to the closet and rummaged around until she found something her size.

"Damn" She muttered "Nothing but frilly underwear, frilly bras and dresses. Oh well"

She got dressed in what she found and tuned to Trunks.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

Trunks just stared. Tamara wore a form-fitting, black, long sleeved dress that almost reached the ground. She was _radiant_!

"Trunks? Trunks! Hey Trunks?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah?"

"What do you think?"

"You're beautiful!"

She giggled, making Trunks blush.

"Thanks!"

"Ummmm...let's go"

"Ok!"

But as soon as they walked out of the room, they herd the door to the lab shut.

"Tamara! I'm here!" Her mother called.

To Be Continued

Yay! Chapter 3 is done!

Sing with me! Chapter 3 is done, let's review this one HEY! Chapter 3 is done, let's review this one YEAH!

Can't tell i wrote this at 2:00 am, can you?


	5. Chapter 4 Introductions

**Chapter 4 _Introductions_**

'_Me'_ Mind speak

'Me' Thoughts

"Me" Words

Flashback

DBZ me no own.

"Oh shit!" Tamara murmured "Mom's here"

"What's so bad about that?" Trunks asked.

"Tell you later. For now, nothing has happened between us, and Dr. Teg-... I mean Aku is out"

Trunks got a sinister smile "Heh, '_Out_' is right"

"Trunks, seriously! If mom found out about _anything_ that's happened in the past 4 hours, she'd freak!"

"Yeah, I guess. But trust me, it's hard to keep mothers from finding out about this stuff"

A sad smile touched her lips "I do trust you Trunks" She whispered "I do"

More than anything, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and assure him that nothing like that would _EVER_ happed to him again.

But how could she, when she hadn't even protected herself? Granted, she hadn't tried, but still...

Suddenly, Tamara's mother burst thru the door.

"Tamara Julianna Curame! I've been here searching the lab for you for at least half an hour! Why didn't you come get me? And where's Aku?"

Tamara sighed. She knew this would happen, But some Idioticaly optomistic, hopeful, irrational part of her that lived in it's own little dream world, was hopeing other wise.

Trunks chuckled.

"Huh? Trunks! What are you doing here? Tamara you two didn't..._do_ anything did you?"

Both Tamara and Trunks blushed.

"MOM!"

_'What do I say?'_

She heard in her head.

_'This is going to take some getting use to. How about I answer her questions so we can get out of here_.' she thought back.

_'OK_'

He leaned against the wall to watch the show.

"I didn't come get you because I didn't know you were here, these walls are sound proof. Aku had to leave on a...family emergency.

Trunks came through the portal with me to help with the cats. And...no...we didn't _do_ anything" She'd never kept that big a secret from her mother before,

but was determined not to show her discomfort.

'_That was some quick thinking' _Trunks mind spoke to her.

'_Thank you, Thank you! I'll be hear all week! A brodway show preformance'_

_'Huh?'_

'_Nothing_'

"But who cares!" Tamara burst out "The portal works! Now we can get the hell away from this world!"

Then she added quietly to her mother "And you can go see Piccolo"

Trunks blinked "What?" He asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all... Come on, hurry up! Let's go get the cats and go DBZ!"

She danced away, while her mother was swearing she'd get revenge for that last comment.

Then Tamara stopped "Oh, yah, I forgot to introduce you two! Trunks, this is my mother, Dawn. Mom, in case you didn't notice, this is Trunks."

"Noooooooooo, Really. I never would have guessed!" Dawn said sarcastically.

"Didn't think so. Now come on let's go let's go let's go!"

Trunks smiled. He was glad she had recovered so quickly. He followed after her, still smiling, completely oblivious to the suspicious look Dawn gave them.

Once all the cats had been transported, Tamara hacked into Dr. Tegome's computer.

Trunks looked at her, surprised.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"Being '_friends'_ with a mastermind has it's advantages" she said.

"Ok..."

When she had everything on the portal, they went through it together, and Tamara closed it.

Then she heard someone yell "Trunks! Get away! It'll kill you!"

She whirled around ready to fight, and saw the Z warriors powering up.

Trunks muttered "Idiots" under his breath.

Dawn was glaring at them.

"Huh? Where...what..." Tamara said, confused.

"**_SHE_ **WILL NOT KILL ME!" Trunks yelled, since they were about 10 yards away, and because he was angry.

"Me?" Tamara asked.

"And just how do you know that, boy?" she heard from behind her.

"EEEP!" She yelled spinning around.

Vegeta smirked "Startle you girl?" he said amused.

Trunks was about to step in when Tamara spoke up.

"Oh wow! A midget in spandex! I never thought I'd meet one! Aren't you prince Vegetable? Nice to meet you!" she said, earning a round of laughter from almost everyone.

Trunks bit his lip to keep from laughing. It would not be good to lose what little respect he had gained from his father.

At first Vegeta just stared, mortified... Then the fight of the millennium began.

"ALBINO FREAK!" He yelled, enraged.

Tamara smiked. '_This could be fun'_ She thought.

"Egotistical maniac" She said.

"STUPID BITCH!"

"Monkey bastard"

Now Vegeta was _really_ mad.

"FLAT CHESTED IMBICIL!"

Tamara's eyes flared.

"SON OF A BITCH! YOUR HAIRS AWFUL BIG, TRYIN' TO COMPENSATE FOR SOMETHING?"

"Ummmm...guys?" Trunks said, trying to break things up.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! DO YOU KNOW WHAT A HAIR CUT IS?"

"Hello?" Trunks said.

"YOU KEEP BRAGGING ABOUT BEING A PRINCE, BUT OF WHAT? YOU HAVE NOTHING TO RULE OVER!"

"What the--! Tamara? Your hair, it's--"

"AT LEAST MY HAIR DOESN'T START TURNING WHITE WHEN I'M ANGRY!"

"...What?" Tamara said. "Not now! DAMN YOU VEGETA!"

Trunks was geting worried. "Tamara? Are you alright?" Trunks asked.

"WHY DO YOU CARE BOY? HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE WON'T SUDDENLY KILL ALL OF US THEN DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS PLANET!"

"Father..."

"YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT BOY! MABYE SHE'LL BE THIS TIME - LINES ANDRO--"

"FATHER, SHUT UP!"

Everyone went silent. Trunks was yelling at his father? Impossible! Even Tamara stopped and stared.

Dawn smirked evilly. "Well kids, play nice now. I've got some business to attend to." she said, flying off.

Once she left, an uncomfortble silence fell upon them.

Finally, Krillin spoke up. "Errrr... ok Trunks we belive you!"

"We do?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes we do. She's officially not evil!" Krillin declared.

Yamcha looked at her closely.(A/N at some point everyone came over) She was actually pretty cute. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Well, since your officially not evil, it's time for your official initation!" he said.

Tamara raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? And what might that be?"

"Well generally you fight Goku, but since you're a girl we'll have to change the rules a bit"

"Oh yeah? To what?"

"You have to go on a date with me!"

Trunks gave Yamcha a death glare and growled low in his throat.

"YAMCHA!" Krillin yelled "CAN'T YOU TELL HOW YOUNG SHE IS?"

"What are you talking about Krillin? She's too smart to be any younger than 17 years old, and I'll be damned if I let anther one go to the sayins, _ESPECIALLY _not to Vegeta's kid" Yamcha said, noding toward Trunks.

Krillin looked at Trunks, sure enough Trunks looked pissed. 'No it couldn't be...' he thought "Well I know how to find out'.

"YAMCHA YOU IDIOT! SHE CAN'T BE OLDER THAN 14! YOU MAY BE A PERVERT BUT TRUNKS SURE AS HELL ISN'T!"

"14! OH CRAP! I am sooooo sorry!" Yamcha said, motified.

Trunks, however, was staring blankly at Krillin, who suddenly looked over at him. Trunks looked away not meeting his eyes.

Then they heard the engines of a Capsule plane. It landed mabye ten feet from them with the type of expertese only it's creater could have.

Sure enough when the door opened, Bulma stepped out.

"Trunks!" she yelled, running over to him and hugging him. Trunks blushed "You had me worried sick! Where were you? Don't ever scare me like that agian!"

"Sorry mom" he said thoroughly embarassed.

Tamara suddenly spoke up "Hey, can we continue this over food? I'm hungy and I'm a pretty good cook."

"Food sounds good!" Goku said.

Everyone stopped.

"G..Goku?" Krillin said, slowly turning around.

"Dad?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta looked at him for a moment "I shoud've known, Kakarot. You're like a cockroach, you just won't stay down."

"Nice to see you too, Vegeta."

"Dad!" "Goku!" Gohan and Krillin yelled at the same time throwing they're arms around him.

"Goku? How...?" Trunks asked.

"I can explain that" Tamara said "But only after we eat!"

"Who are you?" Bulma asked "Wait... you're the girl who saved Trunks, aren't you!"

"I have a name you know."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Tamara."

"Well ,Tamara, thank you for saving Trunks. If you're hungry I'll feed you, it's the least I can do. But I do have one question, no offence, but, well... what are you?"

Tamara smirked. "I" she said "am a hungy sayin"

To Be Continued

another chapter down, about ten to go!

Reveiw and I'll write faster!


	6. Chapter 5 Conversations

**Chapter 5 Covsations**

'_Me'_ Mind speak

'Me' Thoughts

"Me" Words

Flashback

I still don't own dbz

Warning! long chapter ahead!

"A SAIYIN?" Bulma yelled, shocked "YOU'RE KIDDING! You're only half, right?"

"No" Tamara answered.

"...Then how...?"

"I'll tell you on the way to Capsule Corp."

"Fine"

"You are no saiyin." Vegeta stated.

Tamara ignored him, walking over to the cats and putting then in the plane.

Bulma looked at Trunks "Most saiyins are evil, are you absolutely sure she's not?"

"How many times do I have to say this? Yes, damn it, I'm absolutely sure she's NOT EVIL!" Trunks said, annoyed. He walked over and stood by Tamara.

Bulma looked confused. "Was it something I said?"

"Yes" Krillin answered "Warn Chi-Chi not to ask if that girl is evil."

"Did you know she's only 14?" Yamcha asked.

"I was thinking somewhere around there, why?" Bulma answered.

"Damn..."

"Come on guys!" Goku whined "I'm hungry!"

"Oh, alright, fine. Let's head back!"

"Yay! Food!" Goku cheered, racing off to the plane. Everyone quickly followed.

Once in the plane, Tamara explained that she was from another dimension (although she said nothing about how she got the portal from "the guy she knew"), where they were a TV show. Bulma was naturally fascinated and wanted to know how it worked.

"So, how is Goku alive?" Trunks asked after Tamara gave Bulma the information she'd hijacked off Tegome's computer.

"Well, I'm not the only one with special powers. Mom, miss "play nice now" can heal..._anything_. If it's alive, she'll heal away diseases & missing limbs will return, if it's dead, it won't be for long. That's what she does" she said.

"And what about you're hair? Why'd it start turning white?"

"Well, most saiyins, if they train enough, can become super saiyin. I however, can do better than that...I am a hyper saiyin."

"A what?" Everyone but Vegeta asked.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HYPER SAIYINS ARE BORN ONLY ONCE EVERY MILLION YEARS! BESIDES, IF YOU WERE A HYPER SAIYIN YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED US ON THE SPOT!" Vegeta burst out.

"Would you prefer to be killed?" She asked raising her power level enough to scare everyone. Trunks just raised an eyebrow. He knew she wouldn't kill anyone, at least, not his friends.

Vegeta growled and sat down with much to think about...As did Krillin.

later at capsule corp.

The plane landed and they all walked into capsule crop. Chi-Chi fainted at the site of Goku, and Tamara went straight for the kitchen, with Trunks quickly following.

She took out most of the food and started cooking it, where there were 5 saiyins, plus the humans, Tien and Choutzu (A/N no i don't count them as humans), the more the better.

When it was all, cooking she rummaged around in the cupboard for a minute, then pulled out a dusty old cook book and started flipping through it.

"Trunks, what's your favorite cookie?" She suddenly asked.

"What?" He hadn't had many in his life, so how should he know which was best? He'd had maybe 10 in his time-line and even then it was only because when they'd gone salvaging for more parts for the time machine they'd found a destroyed bakery. Here, he'd gotten his hands on about 30 of the ones his grandmother had made before Goku or his father had noticed them. But all of those had been the same kind.

"Trunks?" Tamara said snapping him back to the present.

"Oh, sorry. Ummm...What types are in there?" He asked, trying not to show that the only type he knew of was peanutbutter.

"Well, there's chocolate chip, peanutbutter, pumpkin and no bakes." She answered.

"How many do we have the ingredients for?"

"All of them."

He looked at her oddly for a moment. After a few seconds, Tamara figured it out.

"You don't know what most of these are, do you?"

"Ummmm... no actually..."

"...Wow...ummm...baking 4 different types at once... Sounds like fun! I shall bake them all!"

"You don't have to do that!"

"I want to! Besides" she added "We can go on a picnic after everything's done."

After that she cooked and baked for nearly an hour straight, running back and forth across the kitchen, checking the things in the oven and baking at the same time.

Once all the food was done, she put it all on the table and put enough for the two of them in a capsule. Then she called all the others in.

"Go ahead and eat, we're going out." She said.

"Oh, really? Why?" Bulma asked.

"Because I want to see more of this world!" Tamara answered.

"Oh! Well have fun!"

"Thanks, we will!"

"Oh, wait! Don't you want to change first?"

"I'd love to but I don't have anything else"

"Come with me. I'm sure we'll find something!"

"Ok!"

Trunks watched them leave and caught himself wishing he could be a fly on the wall.

'Damn...there is something wrong with me' he thought.

When they came back Tamara was wearing pants and a long sleeve shirt and looking much more comfortable.

"Thanks Bulma! Ok Trunks, let's go!" She said.

"Huh? Oh, right!" He said, getting up.

Tamara grabbed the capsule with the food and they walked outside, Tamara powered up and took off and Trunks followed, curious as to how she knew how to fly.

They flew around for awhile, looking for a good spot and finally landed in a flower-filled field with a waterfall that flowed into a river. All of which was in the middle of a forest. When they landed Tamara set up the food and they ate, Tamara thinking eating so much was going to take some getting use to, Trunks thinking about most of the questions he'd had bouncing around in his head earlier. All but 5 had been answered already, and he wasn't going to bring up Tegome's age. The 3 about him were unanswerable for the time being, and Tamara wouldn't know if she was pregnant yet, even if she was.

"Trunks? Are you all right?" Tamara asked, concerned because he kept spacing out.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"You've been spacing out all day."

"Oh, that...I've just got alot to think about..."

"You've got questions, don't you?"

"...They're not important" he muttered, knowing he couldn't keep much from her for long.

"Yeah, right..."

They finished eating and Trunks helped Tamara pick every thing up and put it back in the capsule.

"So...now what?" Trunks asked, knowing that going back now would most likely lead to his father demanding to train, and that would mean leaving Tamara alone with Roshi, Yamcha and Oolong.

"I don't know...tell me about you're life?"

Trunks twitched. "No" He answered. His life was way to depressing to tell anyone about, let alone Tamara.

"Aww, come on Trunks! I'll tell you about my life first!"

"Tamara, it's too depressing, besides, don't you already know?"

"I only know some, and I wanna hear it from you."

He thought for a moment. Would finding out more about Tamara be worth it? Oddly, yes it would.

"Well...alright..."

"YAY!" She beamed.

"But only if you tell me about you're life first." He added.

"Ok!"

So Tamara told him about her life in the other dimension, and realized just how far away that life was.

She had the most fun watching Trunks. The look on his face was constantly changing, from happy to sad to murderous and back.

After her story was done, she looked at him expectantly.

"You're turn Trunks!" she said.

"...Are you sure you want to hear this?" he asked, thinking about the horrible things in his life.

"Yes."

He sighed "Alright..."

And he began, after a few minutes he got lost in his memories, unconsciously speaking of them to Tamara.

Tamara's hatred for the androids was growing by the minute. She crawled over to him. She was getting worried since he hadn't even looked up in at least half an hour.

She sat down next to him, still listening intently to his story. The sun was going down by the time he finished going thru his memories.

He looked up and saw the look on Tamara's face, apparently he'd spoken of everything that had happened.

"I told you it was bad..." He said miserably.

Tamara looked at him oddly for a moment, then threw her arms around him and kissed him gently.

Trunks blinked. That hadn't been what he was expecting. Despite his shock, he kissed her back.

They broke the kiss and watched the sunset, Trunks still holding Tamara close.

"Trunks look, the first star! Let's make a wish!" Tamara said, pointing at it.

Trunks wished that his world would go back to the way it was before the androids had shown up, after he beat them.

Tamara had a much harder time figuring out what to wish for, since she was in the arms of all she ever wanted.

Finally, she decided to wish for Trunks to be happy, he'd been through too much shit in his life.

She looked up at him, he seemed to be a little happier than just after thier life stories had been told.

Trunks felt her eyes on him and looked down at her, she smiled at him and he couldn't help but kiss her.

His hands moved to her shoulders holding her closer. Tamara put her arms around him and kissed him back.

He leaned closer and she purposely fell over backwards.

"Tamara...?" he whispered as he pulled away.

She gave him a mischievous smirk and pulled him back into another kiss.

Trunks caught on to what she was hinting at and shivered.

"Are you sure?" He murmured quietly to her.

She kissed him again in response.

"...Alright"

Tamara smiled. Trunks kissed her again, then kissed his way down her neck, then pulled back to take off her shirt.

Before he could lean back down Tamara slid his jacket and shirt off.

Trunks, however had no intention of continuing. He'd just noticed all her bruises were still there.

'So that's why she wore the long sleeves...' he thought.

"Tamara?" he said gently.

"Hmmmm?"

"We can't do this..."

"Why?" She asked snapping out of her daze.

"You're still hurt" He stated, gesturing to her burses.

"Oh that? Don't worry about it."

"Tamara...I'm sorry, I can't."

He leaned down and kissed her again, wishing she was ok.

He pulled away and blinked. Her bruises were gone.

"...What just happened?"

"Apparently you healed me. Now can we continue?"

"Huh...? Oh, yeah, if you're sure you feel better."

Tamara reached up and pulled him down again, kissing him gently.

"I'm fine Trunks" She whispered.

"...If you say so." He muttered.

"How about if I show you instead?" she smiled as she pulled him down to her, nipping his bottom lip and proceeding to place kisses down his neck.

He opened his mouth to reply, but inhaled sharply instead as she took one of his nipples into her mouth. "Tamara" he gasped.

She smiled up at him, with devilish innocense "I guess this turns you on as much as it does me". She continued to suckle one nipple, then licked her way across his chest and treated his other nipple to the same. His labored breathing as her guide, she kissed and licked her way all over his chest, down to his belt line.

Slowly, she undid the buckle, snap, and unzipped his pants, all the while staring into his eyes. She slowly pushed his pants and boxers down his legs, and moved her head closer to his manhood. Before Trunks realized what she was up to, she took him into her mouth, sucking more and more of him into her mouth.

Achingly slow, she released and recaptured Trunks' center in her mouth, a dance that had him groaning and fighting release.

"Tamara, you've got..." he ground out.

She smiled up at him, not willing to release him enough to answer him, enjoying his pleasure as though it was her own.

Trunks pulled back quickly on a groan "I want to please you, too" he told her half-pout at his pulling back before he removed her clothes just as slowly as she had his, placing kisses the whole way, suckling each nipple, nipping here and there before finally kissing her most secret place and bringing her close to the brink.

"T-Trunks" she gasped "please..."

He knew exactly what she wanted, and rose above her to complete them both. He slid into her wetness in one stroke, eyes locked on hers. When he saw only love and arousal, he smiled, and kissed her, thrusting and moaning as her body quivered around him, signalling how close she was to release.

When neither thought they could stand it, they cried out each other's names in release. Trunks bit down on the junction between Tamara's neck and shoulder, acting purely on instinct, and thought he felt a surge of power course thru his vanes, but it was gone so fast he disregarded it. Tamara bilked in disbelief, but did the same to him, she'd try to think about it later. Trunks then collapsed onto Tamara. She welcomed his weight on her, feeling a sense of peace at holding the man she loved with every fiber of her being.

"You must be tired" Trunks spoke softly as he tried to roll off Tamara.

"Nope. Are you?" she smiled mischievously.

"No, but, I don't want to hurt you. You know, too much too soon."

His concern touched her. "Still worried I'm not fine?" her grin widened. "Guess I'll have to remedy that, but how about something a little different?"

"Different, huh? Well alright, if you're sure you'll be ok."

"Of course I'll be alright Trunks! You worry too much." She said, pulling him toward the river.

A few hours earlier at CC.

"The sun's going down, they should have been back by now!" Bulma said, worried.

"Yes, maybe the girl mercilessly slaughtered him and is destroying everything in her path trying to find and kill us" Vegeta muttered.

She'd been going on about them still being gone for nearly an hour now and he was getting annoyed.

Fortunately for him, she didn't hear what he said.

"Someone should go make sure they're alright. She _is_ a saiyin after all."

"And just _what_ is that suppose to mean?" Vegeta said, looking mad.

"It means that saiyins are ruthless, and all but the ones raised on earth haven't killed thousands of innocent people!"

"All but the ones raised on earth were honorable!"

"Oh, so killing people is '_honorable_' on you're planet! In that case frieza did one good thing in his life."

"WHAT!"

"You would have gotten to us sooner or later, and then we'd all be dead."

"WHY YOU--"

"Ok, break it up here people! Don't we need to make sure Trunks is ok?" Chi-Chi said, still clinging to Goku.

"Oh, yes. So who's going to go find them?"

Krillin sighed "I'll go" he said. He'd had enough of Bulma's constant worrying to last a lifetime.

"Really? Oh, thank you Krillin! I thought I was going to have to threaten no food for a week!"

"Oh, how comforting. I'll be going now" he muttered, walking outside and flying off in the direction Tamara and Trunks left.

"I hope they're ok..." Bulma said, watching him leave.

"Ah-ha! There you are..." Krillin said, locking onto Trunks' power level. "Well, at least we know he's alive."

He flew toward them for a few minutes, then landed in the forest near them, he wanted to listen in to thier conversation before he dropped in.

He walked quickly through the forest, trying to make as little noise as possible.

When he saw the clearing up ahead, he slowed down so he made less noise.

Krillin snuck behined a tree to listen.

"How about if I show you instead?"

'Show him what?' Krillin thought.

He peeked around the tree and instantly wished he hadn't.

He ducked back behind the tree, blushing at the awkward moment.

'Damn it! Now what?' Krillin thought 'Bulma wants me to bring them back, but I can't just walk out there and say "Hey guys, Trunks' mother's getting realy worried, so finish this up quick!" Oh yes, I can see it now, Tamara blasts my head off and they go back to... oh never mind. They have to stop some time! I'll just wait.'

The sun was coming up before they'd finally decided to stop for the night.

"Well...that was...fun!" Tamara said, exausted.

"Y...yeah." Trunks mutterd, just as tired. After a few moments, he laughed gently.

"We're crazy, you know That?" he said.

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, this started out as a picnic, and now I've lost track of how long we've been at it."

"Eight hours. Eight damn hours. Why can't I be with 18 like that?" Krillin said, still listening from behind the tree.

"Yeah. We are crazy aren't we?" Tamara said with a laugh.

'_Tamara put you're clothes on_'

She blinked.

'_Why are you mind speaking Trunks?_'

'_I think someone else is here_'

'_WHAT!'_

Trunks winced.

'_Not so loud_.'

'_Oh! Sorry Trunks..._'

'_It's ok. Just get dressed, I'll go look and see if someone's there_ ' He got up and put his pants back on.

'Yes, go investigate the strange noise in the forest after having sex. Smart.' she thought to herself. (A/N Seen the movie Scream?)

Trunks slowly walked toword the area he thought he'd heard the voice come from, stopping just before the tree line.

He looked at the tree he thought someone was hiding behind. Quietly, he made his way to it, and looked around it.

There sat Krillin. Trunks stared for a moment, then crossed his arms over his chest, and stood next to the tree waiting to be noticed.

Krillin suddenly looked up, shot to his feet, and tried to run around the tree.

"Hey guy's--Oof!" He said as he crashed into Trunks. "Oww...where'd the tree come fro--TRUNKS!"

"What are you doing here and how long have you been here?"

"Well you're mother was worried and-- Oh who cares! You'd better come up with a good alibi, because _her_ mother's on her way!"

"WHAT?"

"You can't sense her power level?"

"I wasn't exactly...paying attention to random power levels..." Trunks muttered.

"Oh...yeah...right"

"We'll talk later, now I have to warn Tamara."

"Great"

"Trunks! Is someone there?" Tamara asked, running over.

"Yes, but we have bigger concerns right now."

"Eh?"

"You're mother's coming."

"WHAT! Oh shit oh shit OH SHIT! What do we do Trunks?"

"Actually... I was hoping you'd have an idea..."

She blinked at him.

"Ok...Think..." she muttered to herself.

Trunks sat down suddenly.

"So tired..." He muttered.

"Tired... it's so simple, it just might work!"

"What is?"

"We claim we fell asleep watching the sunset!"

"Why believe us though? We're the ones who were out all night."

"True... say... who is behind that tree any way?"

"Krillin"

"Really? Well Krillin, we've been asleep this whole time, haven't we?"

"Oh no, don't you rope _me_ into this to." Krillin said from his spot behind the tree.

"Tough shit baldy, you're our new alibi" Tamara said evily.

"HEY!"

"Now, where exactly did we watch the sunset?"

Trunks pointed in the direction of the spot.

"Ok. Let's go play asleep!"

"Hmmm..." Trunks answered.

They walked over and Tamara laid down, actually looking like she'd been asleep the whole time.

Trunks collapsed next to her, already half asleep to start with.

Within moments, they'd both fallen asleep.

"How do I always get roped into these things?" Krillen whined. "Damn my bad luck."

He looked out at them, then up at the sky. Sure enough there was her mother, flying at top speed toward them.

'Here we go' he thought.

Dawn landed directly next to the sleeping saiyins, trying to look mad, but they looked so adorable she was having a hard time.

Tamara had curled up against Trunks, most likely because of the early morning chill, and Trunks had one arm around her sholders, looking peaceful for once.

"Wake up!" She yelled suddunly, not expecting anything to happen. To her suprise, Trunks sat bolt up right. The threat of the androids must have made him a light sleeper.

"Androids...?" he mutterd, curious as to why he'd been woken up so violently.

"The androids here are good. Now, what's you're excuse for being out so late?"

"Here...? Oh, right... out so late? What do you mean...?"

Tamara muttered something, then opened her eyes slowly.

"Trunks...? Whaz goin on...?" She asked, still half asleep.

"You two were out all night, and Krillin's missing. Whats you're exsuse?

"Mom...? Wait... all night? But that can't be... we were just watcing the sunset... where'd the sun go?"

"It's behind you" Dawn said.

"What...? Oh shit! I'm sorry, we must've fallen asleep!" Tamara said.

"Yeah right!"

"No...she's telling the truth..." Krillin said stepping out from behind the tree.

"Then why didn't you wake them up and bring them back to Capsul Corp.?"

"Well...they looked so peaceful... and I didn't want to find out if she enjoys killing little bald men in the morning..."

"...Right...Oh, fine! You're off the hook _this_ time, but if you ever do ths again, you're _both_ in deep trouble, got it?"

"Right" Trunks and Tamara said at the same time.

"Alright then, lets get back to CC. Bulma's worried sick."

They all took off, Tamara thinking she truly was in paridise.

To Be Continued

FINALY!

Here you go, the next chapted is here!


End file.
